


I Miss You

by wdz_nko



Category: UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-X1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdz_nko/pseuds/wdz_nko
Summary: Cho Seungyoun is finally living his dream. Finally getting the recognition that he deserves.Where does that leave you?





	I Miss You

I miss you.

Three words. Three simple words that have been repeating in your mind for months. They bear so much weight, so much control over your sanity. It’s not just because of what they mean. They are words that you want to scream until your throat clenches but you’re unable to utter it even through a whisper. It was a secret even the walls should not hear. You clench a fist and hold it close to your heart. Erratic beats as your breath hitches along with soft sobs. 

Everything aches.

Your phone’s notification brings you out of the dark as it illuminates the room with a dull blue light. You pick it up with and feel the blood come back, you had been clutching your chest for so long you had not noticed that your hand was already numb.

You squint through the tears to check on the notification.

_ X1_Cho Seungyoun posted on the fan cafe. _

You hesitate for a breath and you open the post. His picture welcomed you and you feel heat come back to your clammy skin. It was a picture of a tall languid man looking down on you, his hair black as night. Framing his pale face, and curling around his eyes. Another man stood beside him, standing just the same.

Reading through his post, only one thing stood out.

_ “Hang in there.”  _ As if he knew. As if he could have heard your cries, silent tears drenching your sheets.

He’s at the Seoul Fashion Week today, he was wearing a periwinkle top. You laugh a little, remembering how you’ve always dared him to wear colors that are not black. He had taken the challenge so well, and have worn the most beautiful colors. Everything suited him. He was beautiful.

You sent him a message.

“ _ You look great today. Periwinkle?” _ Casual, hiding the pain that had been suffocating you. This was the only way you could communicate, you have not seen him or touched him in more than three months. You knew this was the consequence of his sudden popularity.

You dreaded it, even while he was still in Produce X 101 and you saw his ranks rise steadily. Part of you wanted him to remain hidden, you wanted him to yourself, but you knew that wasn’t possible. Seungyoun’s talent would not remain unnoticed, the world needed him. His words, his passion. The stage was his home and you knew how much he missed just standing there.

You’ve seen all of it, witnessed his rise and fall. You’ve been there to wipe his tears when UNIQ debuted and when they fell apart. You’ve been there through sleepless nights as he wrote music that translated his heart on paper. You’ve witnessed him go through his identities, expressing a small aspect of his youth through Luizy, showing the chip in his armour and sharing his pain through Woodz.

Your phone chimes.

_ “Yeah. That’s another color off the spectrum! Another hundred more colors to try on.” _ You smile a little, what color would he wear next?

You put your phone down, suddenly losing all the strength to move. You stare at the ceiling and listen to your own breathing. You had not noticed how long you’ve stayed still before you hear another chime from your phone.

_ “Hey.” _ Was all he said, he knew something was up. 

You couldn't tell him you miss him, it would only put so much pressure and weight on him. He’s been working so hard, and he was finally able to do the things he’s been preparing for since he started almost a decade ago.

You can’t give him another thing to worry about, especially since you know that even if you miss him, trying to see him would be close to impossible. He had an image to uphold, he had fans to please. He has a dream he needs to live.

“ **:)** ”You send him a message, not having enough energy to compose an actual response.

Not a minute later he responds.

_ “I know. I miss you, too.”  _ And you cry even more.


End file.
